


A Rosy Christmas

by Edgar_Fowl



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay, It’s a try, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgar_Fowl/pseuds/Edgar_Fowl
Summary: Daphne Kluger must figure out how to get Rose Weil under the mistletoe and steal her heart. Secret Santa gift exchange to Frozen Iris! <3





	A Rosy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frozen Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frozen+Iris).



> Go check out SpokenOutcast on Kofi and her Tumblr is Thoughtful-text-posts. Please go and support her! She helped me with this story and has great talent.

Rose was sat on her couch, sewing away at a frock as she often did. The holidays were coming ‘round and she didn’t really have anyone to spend them with--well--that wasn’t entirely true.

She had the team. Tammy, Daphne, Debbie, Lou, Constance, and Nineball. They were something, she supposed. They hadn’t really talked since the heist, save for the rare occasions when Daphne would stop by to model a new dress, but everyone exchanged numbers.

Maybe someone would try to set something up. Just when this thought crossed her mind, her phone buzzed and caused her to jump, causing the needle she was using to poke into her finger. With a yelp and an indignified curse, she unlocked her phone as she rubbed her fingertip against the thumb of the same hand.

Someone made a group chat and called it Dollar Dollar Bills. She huffed as she scrolled through the texts.

**Tammy** : We should get together on Christmas to celebrate together!

**Debbie** : Absolutely not.

**Amanita** : Honestly, we should, anything to get away from my family. They’re now asking if I’m going to have kids and now saying I should just buy a husband with the money I have now.

**Lou** : We should, something to make it look like we’re actually friends, and Debbie secretly misses all of you.

**Tammy** : Aw that’s so sweet we miss you too Debbie.

**Debbie** : I do not miss any of you.

**Lou** : Oh, well that’s not what you told me last night... you even begged me to... should I finish?

**Debbie** : Do NOT finish that sentence and fine we can get together on Christmas.

**Daphne** : Where would the rendezvous be?

**Debbie** : What restaurant is around here?

**Tammy** : I’ll look for some and get back to you!

Seeing Daphne’s name was somewhat unexpected but not unwelcome. The woman was usually busy working on some film or another. When they did meet up, they settled for small talk. Most of their “deep talks” as Constance called them, were done through text messages. It was more convenient being able to leave a conversation and come back a few hours later if need be.

She decided to reply with a simple:

I’ll see you all when someone sends me a date and time <3.

The women continued chatting but she had work to do, so she put her phone on silent. Someone knocked on the door just as she began sewing again and she let out an annoyed huff.

“Mandy--I told you I was busy today--” She was cut off by none other than Daphne Kluger opening the door and strutting in saying, “Rose, I know you have your phone near you. Your assistant said you were working but I have a dress to try on and if that isn’t work then-- what is that?”

“This is a custom order. Go on and sit Daphne, I’ll get yours.” The taller woman sat down with a huff. She was already wearing a rather exposing dress, causing Rose to swallow and look away. She often avoided looking at the other woman and wondered if she could go on doing that for much longer. It was only a matter of time until someone caught on to...whatever her feelings were. Rose walked into another room to retrieve the dress while Daphne bobbed her leg up and down impatiently. When she returned, Daphne was looking at her phone and scrolling.

“Something wrong, dear?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh--no, not really. The group wants to do that whole Christmas thing and I’m not really sure what to wear or if I’ll even have time. I’m a busy person, you know that.” Rose nodded and sat back on the couch she’d been sewing on. Evidently, today was going to be something like a therapy session.

“Have you taken a day off lately?”

“From which job?”

“Daphne…”

“I can’t just take a whole day off and do nothing, Rose. My business will burn to the ground if I do that. Besides, when was the last time you took a day off? You’re always here sewing and don’t say you aren’t, I always see your car parked on the drive.”

“Yes, well, I live here so that’s to be expected. Sewing isn’t really like work for me, it’s a hobby too. And I don’t do it all the time.”

“Christmas is in a few days…”

“Yes, and?”

“I guess I can take it off.”

Rose’s mind certainly didn’t go to a holiday work schedule, but rather what Daphne was supposed to do behind a curtain. “Good--good, I’m glad that’s settled. Could you, erm?” She offered the dress to the other woman and she stood. She continued talking while she undressed behind the blinds. Rose, out of habit, turned away from where she was even though she couldn’t technically see her. She was mostly just rambling on but Rose listened to every word and found herself hanging on the lilts of the other woman’s accent.

“Rose? How do I look?” She gave a little spin as Rose turned back around. The older woman’s jaw would’ve hit the floor if it could.

She knew what the dress looked like before the woman tried it on, but as usual, she found herself awestruck by the beauty of Daphne Kluger. It was a backless, navy blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and flowed out at the bottom. It even had a snowflake pattern embroidered in that made it look the picture of a snowy night. “Rose?”

“Sorry--it’s just--erm...you look gorgeous,” she stumbled over her words and nibbled her bottom lip. “Who did you say this design was for?”

“Well, you look so good in it I think you should wear it to the meetup! That is...if you want to.” She tilted her head and gestured towards her body with both hands before prompting, “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it. I think it’s wonderful, but are you sure I can keep it?” Rose guffawed at the question.

“I made it, I don’t see why I can’t give it away if I so choose.”

“But the person that ordered it--”

“Will simply get another.” Daphne turned and looked at herself in the nearby mirror. Rose grabbed a stray necklace off the table and held it against her throat the same way she held the baby-pin necklace against her neck in place of the Cartier. “You look fantastic, Miss Kluger.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Honestly Rose, we’ve committed a felony together, I think you can call me Daphne.” They looked at each other in the mirror and Rose shyly backed away. “Yes, well. Daphne, I think you ought to take the dress home with you after the shoot.”

“We’re still doing the shoot? What’s the point?”

“Well, you have a portfolio. You might as well add to it whenever you can, it could help you land more jobs in the future.”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

\-----------------------

The two took their pictures, Rose behind the camera and Daphne modeling. It only took them an hour to finish the shoot. Their phones went off the whole time, but they put them aside in favor of work and, perhaps, each other’s company. When they finally checked they had the date and time for Christmas dinner. Rose walked Daphne to the front door and held it open for her. “Well, that’s that, then. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Hey, Rose?”

“What is it dear?”

“Merry Christmas.” Rose smiled and nodded. Her eyes shot to the ground as her feet shuffled. “Merry Christmas,” she mumbled. Daphne was about to walk out when something stopped her. She looked up, mouth slightly ajar. “Rose...did you hang that?”

“Hmm? What?” Rose moved beside her and followed her eyes. Someone hung a mistletoe. “Oh--oh goodness, no! I didn’t hang that--who?” Her eyes flitted from the mistletoe to Daphne, who was now staring rather intently at her. “Let’s just...get it over with, I guess.” Daphne sounded sad. Why did she sound so sad? “What--you don’t have to do that--” Daphne grabbed the back of Rose’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was quick and clean and, at first glance, didn’t seem like much of anything. Daphne bit her bottom lip and Rose’s brows furrowed. “Did you just--?”

“Tradition.”

“Erm, tradition, yes well. I suppose that is a good tradition--I mean, was it good? Is it good?”

“Rose--”

“It didn’t mean anything--”

“Rose!”

“Yes?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Rose blushed, watching Daphne Kluger strut down her driveway and get in the back of the car she called.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this for fun and try to continue it in this style. I gave the prompt and wrote my own way of this story to a friend on discord and commissioned her to help me out. She is an amazing writer and person her Kofi is SpokenOutcast and her Tumblr is Thoughtful-text-posts. Please go and support her!


End file.
